Mi Navidad Con Takeshi
by Flor Guajira
Summary: Las navidades no siempre se pasan con los seres amados.


**Mi Navidad Con Takeshi**

La nieve parecía ser más espesa y más blanca de lo común**, **pero a ella eso no le importaba ya que miraba con cuidado cada copo de nieve que caía desde el cielo gris. Ya se había cansado de esperar a su novio, el cual le había prometido pasar la noche de Navidad con ella.

- ¿Por qué no llegas? – Miro su reloj de muñeca un poco desesperada – Tsubasa… - Tomo su teléfono y marco el número del susodicho.

- ¿Sanae? – Se escuchó una voz fuerte y varonil.

- Tsubasa, ya son las cinco de la tarde, ¿Qué pasa? – Intentaba no caer en la ansiedad.

- Aún estoy en el estadio, pero hare todo lo posible por llegar, no importa la nieve que haya – Le promete con voz firme.

- Está bien – Suspira decepcionada – Te espero.

- Adiós preciosa – Se despide el futbolista.

- Adiós Tsubasa – Susurro decepcionada.

No quería parecerse a esas mujeres posesivas que controlaban a sus parejas, pero Tsubasa y ella tenían planeado pasar la noche de Navidad juntos. Pero a él se le ocurrió ir a revisar algunos asuntos en la concentración y todo se arruino.

- Y todo porque estas obsesionado con el futbol – Se tiro pesarosamente en el sofá de la sala, mientras miraba hacia el techo.

Después de pelear contra sus pensamientos y sentimientos hacia Tsubasa, el timbre de la puerta sonó, y esperanzada fue abrir. Pero para su sorpresa la persona que se encontraba detrás de ella no era a quien esperaba.

- ¿Takeshi? – A Sanae se le hacía extraño ver al joven frente a ella – Hola – Lo miro de pies a cabeza.

- Hola Sanae – La piel del chico estaba más pálida de lo normal – Mi auto se averió y llame a los del remolcadero pero me dicen que vendrán dentro de tres horas y afuera está haciendo mucho frio – Esto último que dijo hizo caer en cuanta a la castaña del frio y la nieve que hacia afuera, por lo que lo invito a pasar.

- Lo lamento Takeshi, es que estoy en las nubes – Se disculpó.

- Tranquila - Le mostro una dulce sonrisa.

- Voy a traerte cobijas – Toma rumbo hacia uno de los cuartos del segundo piso.

Cuando por fin estuvo solo, Takeshi comenzó a observar la sala detenidamente, la cual tenía un ambiente muy tranquilo y acogedor.

- Toma – Sanae se encontraba detrás de él – Aquí tienes algunas mantas – Él las tomo y se acomodó en el sofá – Te voy a traer algo caliente para beber – Se dirige a la cocina.

A los pocos segundos, Sanae volvió con una taza de chocolate caliente y una botella de vino.

- Si esto no te calienta, aquí hay vino – Bromeo.

- Gracias – La mira apenado.

Después del chocolate caliente, ambos chicos comienzan hablar y a beber vino.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – Se levanta del mueble – Hice pavo y lo voy a calentar para los dos.

- Te ayudo – La acompaño a la cocina.

La cena había estado realmente deliciosa, Takeshi y Sanae limpiaron los platos y la cocina, para después seguir con su charla y el vino.

Sanae nunca pensó pasar nochebuena con un hombre distinto a Tsubasa. Y Takeshi nunca pensó estar en la casa que compartían Tsubasa y su novia, aunque cosas extrañas siempre pasaban cuando se referían a él.

- Feliz Navidad Takeshi – Susurro Sanae adormilada.

- Feliz Navidad para ti también – Cerro los ojos.

La noche paso tan rápida que Sanae ni siquiera sin inmuto, pero mientras esta seguía en el país de los sueños, una voz suave la despertó.

- Feliz Navidad – Tsubasa le acariciaba el cabello.

- Feliz navid… ¡Tsubasa! – Dijo exaltada – Yo… - Miro a ambos lados, pero para su sorpresa Takeshi ya se había ido.

- ¿Tú qué? – La miro extrañado.

- Nada – Lo miro tranquila – Feliz Navidad para ti también - Lo abraza.

Al salir del baño, Sanae toma su teléfono y mira un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido.

_¡Hola Sanae! Quiero agradecerte por haberme acogido en tu casa. A la hora de habernos quedado dormidos mi teléfono sonó y me toco irme con los de la remolcadora. ¡Gracias! Fue la mejor navidad que haya tenido jamás._

_Takeshi _

Sanae sonrió y se fue a cambiar para salir con su Tsubasa.

**FIN**


End file.
